SAW
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Versión de SAW primera entrega escrita. Me gustaría saber si os parece que está bien descrita la situación de la película y si os gusta. Va desde el principio hasta que aparecen por primera vez Allison y Diana Gordon. :


En la más profunda oscuridad de una habitación brilla una pequeña luz azulada en un extremo del cuarto. En una bañera llena de agua hay un hombre, dormido, completamente vestido y totalmente hundido en el líquido. El hombre se despierta, y desesperado al ver que empieza a faltarle el aire, coloca sus manos en los bordes de la bañera y se incorpora, salpicando y respirando con brusquedad. El desesperado movimiento de sus pies hizo que el tapón de la bañera, al quedar enganchado entre sus dedos, se separase del agujero y toda el agua se perdiese en las tuberías, y la luz con ella. El chico, empapado, sale de la bañara, dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo, pero ahora eso es lo de menos, lo que más le preocupa es su situación actual. Tose e intenta reponer el aire en sus pulmones.

-¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!-Llama, desesperado. Un ruido distrae su atención, pues no ve nada.- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Eh!-Tras un silencio incómodo, agarra la cadena que hay en el suelo, la misma que va desde su tobillo hasta un lugar desconocido.-Mierda… Quizás esté muerto…

-No lo estás.-Afirma una segunda voz masculina.

-¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Quién eres?

-Es inútil que grites, ya lo he intentado.-Asegura el segundo hombre.

-¡Enciende la luz!

-Lo haría si pudiera.

-¡¿Qué coño está pasando? ¡¿Dónde estoy?

-Aún no lo se…-El segundo hombre suspira, y su voz sigue sonando tranquila.

-¡¿Y que es ese olor?-Pregunta el primero, con un deje de asco en el tono de su voz.

-Shh…-Pide el segundo.-Espera un momento. Creo que he encontrado algo.

Suena un chasquido y un fuerte sonido, como latigazos de electricidad. Automáticamente, a lo largo de la habitación, las luces del techo se encienden. Están en muy mal estado, destrozada, algunas colgando peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas, torcidas. El primer chico, aun empapado, cierra los ojos con fuerza y suelta un quejido al recibir el impacto de los fluorescentes en los ojos. Su vista es borrosa, y casi le resulta imposible definir el fluorescente que hay sobre su cabeza, el cual está mirando ahora mismo. Mira unos cuantos más hasta toparse con su compañera de habitación, en el extremo opuesto. Un hombre, con el pelo rubio, no muy largo, más mayor que él y con una camisa azul, empapada en sudor y la cara magullada. Está sujeto a una tubería sobre su cabeza, como si temiese perder el equilibrio y caer. También mira a todas partes, como si no conociese de nada la habitación. Su vista también está borrosa por el impacto de la luz. Él también está encadenado. Ambos compañeros se miran y bajan la vista hasta el suelo. Sus caras denotan la sorpresa y el pánico mezclados y el primer chico se acerca unos pasos, como si quisiera comprobar que lo que ve es cierto. En el centro de la sala hay un cadáver, sobre un charco de sangre. Sujeta en cada mano un arma y una grabadora, y tiene claras señales de haberse volado los sesos con la pistola.

-¡Joder!-El segundo intenta acercarse, sin mucho éxito a causa de las cadenas, mientras el primero empieza a tener arcadas, provocadas por la impresión y el malestar. Se vuelve hacia la pared y tose.- ¡SOCORROOOOO!-Se sienta en el suelo y tira de la cadena con desesperación.- ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!

-Nadie te oye.

-¡¿Qué coño es esto?

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Cálmate.-El segundo mueve la mano ligeramente, con la palma abierta hacia el otro, para que se relaje.- ¿Estás herido?

El chico más joven se mira, abriendo un poco los brazos. Aun tiene el pelo moreno empapado, y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. No lo sé… Sí.-Asegura, finalmente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Y eso que importa?-Parece ofendido.-Ahora estoy confundido. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? ¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

-Soy Lawrence Gordon, y soy médico. Desperté aquí, igual que tú.

El primer chico vuelve a sentarse en el suelo y sigue tirando de la cadena, intentando sacar el pie del grillete.

-¡AAAAH!

-¿Sabes quien es?-Pregunta el doctor Gordon, tras ver unos segundos al otro hombre, intentando quitarse la cadena que lo mantiene allí.

-No.-Responde, mirándolo unas fracciones de segundo. Continúa tirando de la cadena desde distintos eslabones.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo llegaste aquí?

-No.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Nada.-Contesta, sentándose nuevamente en el suelo.-Fui a dormir a mi apartamento y me he despertado en este lugar asqueroso.-Hace un gesto con la mano, para enfatizar la frase. Se hace el silencio, en el que el más mayor de los dos camina hacia la pared de su derecha, y el más joven sigue forcejeando con el grillete de su tobillo izquierdo.- ¿Qué me cuentas tú? ¿Eh?-Suelta de repente, con tono de rabia.

-Poco.-Afirma el doctor, meneando la cabeza a ambos lados, un poco doblado sobre sus rodillas.-No hay mucho que contar.-Asegura, con una mano en la tubería.-Volví a mi casa después del trabajo, y no recuerdo nada más.-Cuenta. Ambos se quedan en silencio, en el que parece que el otro se tranquiliza, y Gordon lo mira.

-Es el primer muerto que veo.-Asegura, con un deje de nerviosismo. Son distintos en la vida real... No se mueven.-Dice, bajando el tono de voz, respirando pausadamente.

Con un par de quejidos, el doctor se sienta en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared. Intenta soltar la cadena con las manos.

-A juzgar por estas cadenas, alguien no quiere que vayamos muy lejos.-Bromea, cambiando de tema. El más joven se pone de pie en seguida, muy rápidamente, y se palpa el estómago, por debajo de la ropa.

-¿Ves alguna cicatriz?-Pregunta, desesperado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta el médico, extrañado, pero sin perder la calma.

-Sí, es lo que suelen hacer. Te secuestran, te drogan y antes de que te des cuenta tú estás en una bañera y tus riñones en otra persona.-Explica el joven.

-Nadie te ha quitado los riñones.-Afirma con seguridad el otro, con tono de exasperación.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo desde ahí?

-Porque-comienza Gordon-sufrirías una agonía terrible, o ya estarías muerto.-Comenta, como quien habla del tiempo.-Créeme.

-¿Eres cirujano?

-Si.-Contesta, arrastrando las palabras.-El otro se agacha e intenta liberarse de las cadenas nuevamente.-Bueno… ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre o que?

Se miran unas fracciones de segundo, el médico sin perder la calma, el chico, aún mojado, mira al suelo antes de contestar.

-Adam.-El médico se pone en pie de nuevo.

-Bien, Adam…-Respira con dificultad.-Lo que debemos hacer… es pensar por qué estamos aquí. Quien nos ha encerrado podría habernos matado, pero no lo ha hecho.-Adam lo mira con atención, rumiando sus palabras.-Debe querer algo de nosotros.-El doctor Gordon mira hacia arriba y toda la estancia con detenimiento.-La pregunta es que.-Solo se escucha el sonido de su respiración. Avanza un par de pasos, mirando a un punto fijo con expresión de curiosidad.-Ese reloj…

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es muy nuevo.

-¿Y qué?-Pregunta Adam, con curiosidad.

-Pues… Que alguien quiere que sepamos que hora es.-Afirma el doctor, como si aquella respuesta fuese obvia. Ambos miran el reloj, Adam con preocupación, Lawrence con curiosidad, mientras solo se escucha el tic tac del segundero.-Espera. Creo que puedo llegar a la puerta.-Gordon da un par de pasos al lado y pone las manos en la puerta, intentando moverla, pero sin éxito.

Mientras, Adam se palpa los pantalones. Mete las manos en sus bolsillos y rebusca. Saca un sobre, metido en un plástico, para que no se humedeciese al estar metido en el agua. En el sobre está escrito su nombre en mayúsculas.

Gordon hace cada vez menos fuerza contra la puerta, al escuchar el sonido del sobre, y se vuelve hacia él, con expresión de curiosidad. Adam saca una pequeña cinta del sobre y la observa.

-¿Qué es eso?-Tras un rato observando como Adam contempla la cinta, Lawrence intenta llamar su atención.- ¿Estás sordo?

-Es una cinta.-Responde Adam, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-En mi bolsillo.-Dice, sin apartar la vista de la cinta. Lawrence palpa sus bolsillos y descubre un sobre igual al de Adam, pero con su nombre. Levanta la vista hacia Adam.-Dice: "_ponla".-_Le dice Adam a Gordon. Ambos se miran.

El doctor se apresura a abrir su sobre. Dentro hay otra pequeña cinta con el mensaje: _ponla _y venía con una bala. Lawrence la miró con detenimiento, observándola. Después cogió la pequeña llave de plata que incluía el sobre. Tras un segundo mirándola, Gordon se sienta sin mediar palabra con Adam y la prueba en el candado de sus cadenas, ante la atenta mirada del otro chico.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-Murmura el cirujano. Adam, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, deja a un lado su cinta y su sobre y se dirige a Gordon.

-Tírala hacia aquí.-Pide. Lawrence lo mira.- ¿Eh?-Adam lo anima a confiar en él. Gordon la lanza como puede, la pequeña llave rebota un par de veces en el suelo y Adam la alcanza. Imita al médico, probándola en sus cadenas.

-¿No?-Pregunta Gordon. Adam deja caer la llave al suelo, cansado de intentarlo. Adam mira en la dirección de Gordon, y automáticamente, ante sus ojos, aparece la respuesta: la grabadora que el cadáver tiene en la mano. Se levanta y saca al cinta del sobre, mientras Lawrence baja la mirada. Adam lee el mensaje y se tumba en el suelo, intentando alcanzar la grabadora, pero lo separa mucha distancia.-Utiliza la camisa.-Aconseja el médico.

-¿Eh?-Adam recupera su posición anterior.

-¡La camisa!-Le urge Gordon. Adam se quita la camisa gris que lleva sobre la camiseta blanca de manga corta y Lawrence le hace gestos con la mano, animándolo. Adam se tumba boca abajo en el suelo, nuevamente, e intenta alcanzar la cuerda de la grabadora con la manga tres veces.

-¡Vamos!-Adam se pone de rodillas.-Es imposible…

-Mira a tu alrededor. Quizás haya algo que puedas usar.-Observa alrededor, buscando algún objeto que pueda prolongar la camisa para alcanzar la grabadora.

-No hay nada.-Se queja Adam, que se pone en pie, rebuscando.

-¡Tiene que haber algo!-Adam mira en la bañera y coge una cadena que en un extremo lleva enganchado el tapón. Ata la cadena a la manga de la camisa, respirando con excitación. Gordon sonríe.-Adam coloca una rodilla en el suelo, la otra pierna la mantiene flexionada-Puedes conseguirlo.-Lanza la camisa un par de veces-Vamos, vamos… Otra vez.-Hasta que el tapón pasa por la cuerda de la grabadora, y finalmente la atrae hacia él. Lawrence Gordon sonríe ampliamente cuando Adam alcanza la grabadora. Se pone en pie, con el aparto en la mano y mete la cinta. Pulsa el play y escucha con atención.

-Hora de despertar Adam.-Una voz masculina, notablemente modificada por ordenador, habla.-Supongo que te preguntarás donde estás.-Adam deja la boca entreabierta, y mira la grabadora con sorpresa, mientras Gordon pone atención.-Te diré dónde puede ser: quizá estés en la habitación en la que vas a morir. Hasta ahora, simplemente, te sentabas en la sombra observando como los demás hacían su vida. ¿Qué ven los _Voyeur_ cuando se miran al espejo? Ahora te veo como una mezcla extraña de alguien enfadado y apático a la vez.-Dijo aquello con cierta crueldad.-Pero sobre todo patético. Así que hoy será tu último día, Adam… Si no haces algo para impedirlo.-Adam desvía la mirada de la grabadora, a ninguna parte del suelo.

-No lo entiendo.-Dice. Mira a Lawrence, que lo mira a los ojos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Tírame el_ cassette_.-Pide el médico, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Adam alterna la mirada entre la máquina y él. Gordon hace un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de ánimo a que se lo de.

-No…-Adam extiende el brazo y asiente con la cabeza un par de veces.-Tírame tu la cinta.

-Escucha, tendremos que colaborar los dos si queremos salir, así que tíramelo.

-Corremos el riesgo de que se rompa.-Lawrence baja la cabeza.-Tírame la cinta.-Lawrence Gordon hace el amago de tirar la cinta, lo vuelve a pensar, y finalmente la lanza. Pasa un poco sobre la cabeza de Adam y este la recoge del suelo. Se sienta y la pone dentro de la grabadora.

-Doctor Gordon, es hora de levantarse. Cada día, en su trabajo, usted ha dado a la gente la noticia de que va a morir pronto. Ahora será usted la causa de la muerte. Su objetivo en este juego es matar a Adam.-Este mira a Gordon de soslayo.-Tiene hasta las seis en punto para hacerlo.-Lawrence mira el reloj. Hay un hombre en la habitación con usted. Cuando se tiene tanto veneno en la sangre-ambos miran el cadáver- lo único que le queda a uno por hacer es suicidarse.-La voz de la grabación deja escapar una sonora tos de enfermo.-Hay un modo de salir de aquí. Si encuentra la salida, recuerde: la cruz marca la situación del tesoro. Si no mata a Adam antes de las seis,-Adam mira la grabadora con pánico-Allison y Diana morirán, doctor Gordon, y dejaré que se pudra en esta habitación. Que empiece el juego.-A continuación, se oye un pequeño ruido en la grabadora, casi imperceptible, y Adam, la para, con cara de estar en shock.

-Dame eso.-Exige Gordon, poniéndose en pie.-Vamos.-Lo anima. Adam lanza la grabadora, con la boca aún entreabierta y Gordon la coge al vuelo. La rebobina hasta cierto punto y la escucha de nuevo.

-Allison y Diana morirán, doctor Gordon, y dejaré que se pudra en esta habitación.-Adam se levanta.

-¿Imaginas quien puede ser?-Pregunta.

-Que empiece el juego.

-Nos conoce…-Murmura Adam, mirando a todas partes.-La cinta vuelve a murmurar, y se entiende bastante.

-Un momento…-Dice Gordon, y acerca el oído al aparato. La pasa hacia atrás de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees…?-Dice Adam.-Será una broma, ¿verdad?

-Shh, shh..-Gordon pide silencio.

-Que empiece el juego.-Repite la grabadora, al mismo tiempo que el médico habla.

-Escucha, escucha…

-Sigue a tu corazón.-Adam y Gordon no reaccionan. La grabación termina y Gordon apaga el aparato. Adam mira a su izquierda un segundo. Gordon mira en redondo.

-¿Qué demonios querrá significar eso?-Pregunta Adam. Gordon detecta un dibujo de un corazón, trazado con suciedad marrón, en el WC.

-¡Allí!-Lo señala y Adam gira a su derecha y lo ve.- ¡A tu lado, en el retrete!-Adam se acerca, algo reacio a hacerlo. Mira a Gordon de reojo y se agacha junto al retrete. Pone las manos en la sucia y negra taza-¡Vamos, vamos!-Le incita Gordon. Adam vuelve a mirarlo. Gordon levanta un poco la cabeza, pretendiendo ver algo, mientras que Adam, hunde la mano en el líquido, sucio y marrón.

-Joder.-Se queja, sin siquiera mirar la sustancia. La angustia puede con él y la saca rápidamente.

-¿Hay algo?

-Nada sólido.-Asegura Adam.

-Mira en el depósito.-Adam suspira.- ¡Deprisa!-Lo abre y mete la mano.

-Ojalá hubiera mirado aquí antes, dice, mirando a Gordon, sosteniendo en la mano una especie de bolsa de basura negra.-Gordon sonríe.

-¿Qué es?-Adam lo coloca entre sus piernas, para que no se le caiga, mientras lo rompe con ambas manos. Observa dentro de la bolsa y de ella saca dos sierras de carpintero, de tamaño medio. Gordon mira con curiosidad, desde el otro lado del cuarto. Adam mira las sierras con miedo. Automáticamente se arrodilla con una en la mano y comienza a serrar las cadenas.-Gordon deja escapar un resoplido, y Adam lo mira. Abre los brazos, en signo de interrogación.- ¿Te importaría pasarme la otra?-Pregunta, con tono sarcástico. Adam la coge y se la lanza y mientras Lawrence intenta serrar las cadenas, Adam mira la bolsa negra y la lanza a la bañera sin que Gordon mire.

Los dos sierran con ímpetu las cadenas, cada vez más desesperados, angustiados, de ver que nada ocurre. Aumentan el ritmo, intentando profundizar el corte, pero la sierra de Adam se parte.

-¡JODER!-Adam golpea la tubería a la que está encadenado con la sierra partida.- ¡JODER!-La lanza contra el espejo del baño y da en una esquina, la cual salta, quedando al alcance de Adam. Gordon baja la intensidad del serrado y mira a Adam, el cual se deja caer de rodillas y respira con dificultad, intentando recobrar la calma. Gordon vuelva a centrarse en sí mismo y sierra más rápido, hasta que disminuye de nuevo el ritmo e intenta no llorar. Adam se echa hacia atrás y se apoya en la pared. Gordon cesa en el intento de liberarse, cansado, respirando fuertemente. De repente, su mirada vuelve al serrucho, y la mira con miedo, mientras Adam se recobra. Gordon, con la sierra a la altura del pecho, desvía la mirada y la baja lentamente. Menea la cabeza un par de veces, a modo de negación.

-No… No quiere que cortemos las cadenas.-Tras tres segundos de agitada respiración, continúa.-Quiere que nos cortemos los pies.-Adam lo mira con cierta incomprensión reflejada en el rostro.-Creo que sé quien nos ha hecho esto.-Afirma Gordon, sonriendo un poco, como si hubiese recordado lo que era difícil de olvidar.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Adam se levanta, sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

-Espera… No le conozco personalmente. Solo oí hablar de él.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién es?

-Lo último que sé… Es que la policía aún no le había detenido. Y lo sé, precisamente, porque yo fui uno de los sospechosos. Empezaré por el principio.

*Flashback*

Tres agentes, dos hombres y una mujer, llegan a la escena del crimen. Un oscuro y maloliente sótano, con bastante polvo visible en el aire de la estancia, y una jaula, que contiene un bosque de espino, con un hombre gordo y calvo, muerto, enganchado entre los alambres. Uno de los policías se tapa la nariz y la boca con el brazo derecho. La mujer habla.

-Hace ya días que murió.-Asegura, con cara de asco ante el hedor que desprende.-Al menos tres semanas.-Otro agente apunta con la linterna.-La víctima es un varón de cuarenta y seis años.-Se ven perfectamente las incisiones y cortes en la piel de la víctima, que sigue suspendida de los pinchos de los alambres.-Perdió mucha sangre, sobre todo por la arteria femoral.-El otro hombre también alumbra con su linterna.-Empezó desde el fondo de la jaula y se abrió camino por el alambre de espino tan rápido que cuesta creer que llegara tan lejos. Se hizo cortes tan profundos-continúa explicando, mientras sus dos compañeros rondan la jaula-que hallamos rastros de ácidos de su estómago en el suelo. También encontramos esto.-Muestra entonces una bolsa de plástico con una grabadora dentro y le da al play para que los otros dos escuchen la grabación.

-Hola, Paul. Eres un hombre perfectamente sano y de clase media. Pero el mes pasado te cortaste la muñeca con una cuchilla de afeitar.-La mujer, se lleva el brazo con el que sujeta la grabadora a la boca.- ¿Te cortaste porque querías morir de verdad, o bien querías llamar la atención? Esta noche lo demostrarás. La ironía es que si quieres morir tendrás que quedarte donde estás. Pero si quieres vivir, tendrás que cortarte otra vez.

**Flashback**

Paul se levanta al fondo de la jaula, en ropa interior, mirándolo todo asustado, temblando.

-Encuentra un camino entre el alambre de espino y la puerta,-prosigue la voz, mientras la policía imagina como tuvo que ser la prueba-. Pero date prisa, porque a las tres en punto esa puerta se cerrará-Paul grita asustado, mientas agarra con ambas manos las rejas de la verja que encierra el alambre de espino y las agita-y entonces, la jaula será tu tumba. ¿Cuánta sangre derramarás para seguir vivo?-Paul sigue gritando.

**Flashback**

La agente de policía detiene la grabación y mira a los otros dos agentes.

-La puerta tenía un temporizador. Estuvo abierta hasta las tres.-Mira al temporizador, parado a las 3:00.-Luego se cerró.-Se vuelve hacia los otros dos.-Le dio dos horas.

**Flashback**

A cámara rápida se reconstruye en la mente de los agente como Paul podría haber llegado hasta ahí, pasando entre el alambre de espino, totalmente desesperado. Paul grita de dolor y el reloj marca las tres, la puerta automática se cierra y Paul muere allí.

**Flashback**

Uno de los agentes, un hombre alto y negro, con perilla, enfoca con la linterna una forma cortada en la piel de la víctima. La forma de una pieza de un puzzle.

-La pieza del puzzle…-Murmura.-Creo que nos quedaremos un rato, Sing.-Dice, a su compañero, un joven asiático.

*Flashback*

-La prensa empezó a llamarle "_el asesino del puzzle_", aunque él, técnicamente, no es un asesino. Nunca ha matado a nadie. Siempre haya el modo de que sus víctimas se maten a si mismas.-Cuenta nuestro amigo Lawrence, aún sentado en el baño.

*Flashback 1*

-Hola, Mark-vuelve a sonar la voz de la grabadora.-Si estás tan enfermo,-el policía negro observa un cuerpo quemado, totalmente chamuscado, y se levanta, mirando toda la habitación-¿por qué tengo tantas fotos tuyas, dando vueltas por ahí?-El agente Sing, también se pone de pie, junto a su compañero-Pongamos a prueba esa supuesta enfermedad tuya.

**Flashback**

Un hombre moreno, joven, se levanta en una habitación con una caja fuerte y una pequeña vela encendida, embadurnado en una sustancia de aspecto pegajoso.

-Ahora mismo, tienes un veneno lento en tus venas. El antídoto está dentro de la caja fuerte.

-¡SOCORRO!-Grita Mark, desconcertado, abrazado a la caja fuerte.

-La combinación para abrir la caja, está escrita en la pared.-Por toda la habitación hay números rojos, desde el suelo hasta el techo, en los cuatro muros que lo rodean.-Date prisa en introdúcela, pero ve con mucho cuidado.-Una vez de pie, da un paso hacia la caja fuerte, y grita de dolor, al clavarse pequeños cristales de botellas en el pie, pues están esparcidos por todo el suelo.-Por cierto, la sustancia que recorre tu cuerpo es inflamable, así que, yo que tú, tendría cuidado con esa vela.-Mark mira la vela, la única que le puede ayudar a descubrir el código de la caja fuerte, y para eso, tendrá que llevarla en la mano hasta las paredes.-O todos los que has quemado con tu actitud, tendrían su venganza.

A cámara rápida se vuelve a recrear la escena, en la que Mark camina por los cristales, con la vela en la mano, intentando conseguir la combinación. Pero la vela fue más rápida.

**Flashback**

-He descubierto algo más.-Anuncia la mujer policía, acercándose a una pared.-Bueno, dos cosas en realidad. Había alguien ahí observando a través de ese agujero.- Señala un hueco en la pared, entre algunos números.-Nuestro amigo puzzle se reserva los primeros asientos para sus juegos enfermizos.-Se aproxima a ellos de nuevo.-También estuvo en este último, aunque esta vez, dejó su linterna.-Vuelve a Mostar una bolsa de plástico, en la que se ve una pequeña linterna, igual a las de los médicos.-El agente negro la recoge y mira a la mujer.-Que comprueben las huellas.

-De acuerdo.-Le entrega de nuevo la bolsa y se marcha, dejando solos a los dos agentes.

*Flashback 2*

-Esta paciente tiene un tumor inoperable en el lóbulo frontal y va extendiéndose.-Explica el doctor Gordon, en uno de sus días de trabajo, con un grupo de alumnos en prácticas, señalando una radiografía del cráneo de un paciente.-Empezó como cáncer de colon. El paciente acudió a una revisión rutinaria debido a la cual es posible controlar el ritmo al que empeora su estado.-Anuncia, ante la atenta mirada de una de sus alumnas, una asiática.-El paciente tenía…-Baja la mirada hacia la lista.

-Se llama John,-Dice, de repente el celador, que aparece tras el grupo de jóvenes. Todos lo miran- doctor Gordon. Es una persona muy interesante.-Dice, mirando a un hombre mayor, calvo, tumbado en la camilla. Gordon sonríe.

-Gracias por esa información, Zepp. Como pueden comprobar, nuestros enfermeros establecen unos lazos muy especiales con los pacientes.-La cara de Zepp muestra una expresión abrumada, como si supiera que se están riendo de él, mientras los alumnos se sonríen unos a otros.-Bien, continuemos. El paciente…

-Doctor Gordon, doctor Lawrence Gordon, comuníquese con la centralita, por favor.-Llaman, por megafonía.

-Obviamente hay alguien que no quiere que les hable de mi paciente.-Dice, a modo de broma, mientras los demás ríen.-Disculpen.-Entrega una lista a la enfermera y se marcha, siempre ante la mirada de la joven asiática.

Gordon entra en su despacho, dónde las dos agentes de policía lo esperan.

-Doctor Gordon.-Dice el hombre negro.-Soy el detective Tapp, y él es mi ayudante, el detective Sing, de homicidios. ¡Es impresionante!-Dice, señalando los títulos que cuelgan de la pared.

-Ah…-Gordon cuelga su bata en el perchero, tras la puerta, y ríe por lo bajo.-Gracias. Hago lo que puedo.-Dice, mientras se sienta en su asiento.

-Siento haber interrumpido su trabajo.

-No se preocupe. ¿En que puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

-¿Podría decirnos dónde estaba entre las once y la una de la madrugada de ayer noche, doctor?-Pregunta el agente Tapp.

-¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?

-Nos gustaría hacerle ciertas preguntas. Pero creo que sería mejor que hablásemos en comisaría. ¿Le importaría acompañarnos?-Su tono amable deja entrever algo de desconfianza.

-Oh, me temo que eso no va a ser posible. No puedo irme, tengo mucho trabajo. Y mi mujer tiene hoy el coche.

-Pero puede venir con nosotros…-Gordon mira a Sing-doctor.

Gordon mira ambos agentes, como si desconfiase de ambos, mientras que ellos ponen falsas sonrisas amables. Gordon separa los brazos y se ríe.

-Lo siento-empieza, mientras Tapp saca algo de su chaqueta, disimuladamente-¿pueden explicarme a que viene todo esto?-Tapp le muestra al bolsa de plástico con la linterna.

-¿Esto es suyo, doctor?-Gordon lo mira muy extrañado. Tapp lo deja sobre la mesa. Gordon la coge, la observa, y levanta lentamente la mirada hacia los dos agentes.

El ruido de la comisaría en pleno ajetreo es molesto para mantener una conversación, por lo que a Gordon y a su abogado, les dejan una habitación a parte, para que hablen.

-Así que no tienes ni idea de cómo apareció tu linterna en la escena del crimen.

-¡Claro que no, Brett!

-Debo preguntártelo. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

-Estuve viendo a alguien.-Confiesa Gordon, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿A quien?-Pregunta el abogado. Gordon no responde.-Escucha, si no te sinceras conmigo…

-¡Estuve viendo a alguien que no era un paciente! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Pues, como tu abogado y amigo, te aconsejo que te anticipes. Dales ya tu coartada. Porque nadie te creerá después.-Gordon lo mira en silencio, durante un buen rato.

*Flashback*

El doctor Gordon tira la sierra al suelo, junto a él.- Aún está sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada, y la mano apoyada en ella.

-Eso fue hace cinco meses. Intentó implicarme en un crimen.-Gordon suspira.

*Flashback*

Gordo está sentado en la comisaría, en una habitación marrón. El agente Sing abre la puerta y penetra en la habitación, suspirando. Gordon gira el cuello para verlo.

-Bien.-Sing cierra con cuidado.-Hemos comprobado su coartada y es buena.

-¿Lo ve? ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Tenemos una víctima que consiguió escapar.-A través del cristal, Gordon puede ver como otro agente acerca a una joven de pelo negro, recogido en una cola de caballo, hacia la silla. Parece desquiciada, asustada, y tiene marcas en las comisuras de los labios.-Nos gustaría que se quedara un rato más y escuchara su declaración. Puede que eso le haga recordar algo.-Gordon suspira, mientras Tapp deja un vaso de agua sobre la mesa de la joven.

-Me gustaría ayudar, pero…-Empieza Gordon, pero es interrumpido.

-Créame, se lo agradeceríamos.-Sing se apoya de lado en el cristal unidireccional, mientras Gordon observa.-Es la única que lo ha conseguido.

-Está bien.

Tapp se sienta en la silla mientras el otro agente intenta tranquilizar a la chica. Este se aleja y se queda detrás, y Tapp pone los brazos sobre la mesa y se acerca a ella.

-Amanda… Cuando puedas, dime la primera cosa que recuerdes.-El agente Tapp utiliza un tono calmado, relajado, como si hablase con un niño pequeño al que hay que hablarle despacio y con cariño. Gordon presta atención, percibiendo cada detalle.

Ella menea la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas, y no mira a los ojos al policía, solo mira a la mesa, con la cabeza gacha, como si tuviera miedo de ver algo que le recordase aquello. Cierra los ojos…

**Flashback**

Una habitación verdosa, oscura, se ve en los recuerdos de Amanda, quien empieza a relatar lo sucedido.

-Me desperté-en la cabeza lleva un casco metálico enorme, que le cubre toda a boca, y del que emergen numerosos tubos, de un lado a otro, que forman el mecanismo de activación de la trampa- y notaba el sabor de la sangre y el metal.-Amanda mueve los brazos, intentando separar sus manos de la silla en la que está sentada, atada. Intenta gritar, pero es imposible. Su boca está siendo taponada por la trampa, y mira en todas direcciones, sin encontrar nada. La cabeza empieza a pesarle. Se mueve más rápido, y su respiración se agita, y aumenta la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces, la luz del televisor, que se enciende automáticamente, distrae su atención. En el aparece un payaso arlequín, de cara blanca, espirales rojas en las mejillas, a modo de maquillaje, una nariz aguileña, pronunciada, al igual que sus pómulos, y unos ojos negros, con un pequeño iris rojo. Va trajeado, de negro, camisa blanca y pajarita roja. La imagen tiene un color verdoso, y el fondo es confuso, pero el payaso habla alto y claro, moviendo la boca, de rojos labios, mientras gira lentamente la cabeza, para mirar directamente a Amanda.

-Hola Amanda-habla el payaso, en el canal 3 del televisor-tu no me conoces pero… Yo a ti sí. Jugaremos a un juego. Esto es lo que pasara si pierdes.-Anuncia el payaso de voz de grabadora, mientras la cámara vira hacia el busto de un maniquí con el mismo casco que ella puesto en la cabeza.-El aparato que llevas está sujeto a tus mandíbulas, superior e inferior. Cuando el temporizador que tienes detrás llegue a cero, tu boca quedará desencajada para siempre. Imagina que es una trampa para osos, pero al revés. Verás, te lo demostraré.-Amanda mira fijamente como se enfoca al maniquí, con el sonido del temporizador de fondo, y cuando llega a cero, el casco se abre y el maniquí explota en mil pedazos. Amanda abre los ojos, muy asustada, y con lágrimas en los ojos.-Solo hay una llave para abrir el aparato. Está en el estómago del cadáver de tu compañero de celda. Echa un vistazo alrededor, sabrás que no estoy mintiendo. Pero date prisa. Vive o muere. Tú decides.-El televisor se apaga ante la mirada de Amanda.

Empieza a moverse, desesperada por salir de ahí, y soltar sus manos. Una ves que se libera de sus ataduras no duda en ponerse en pie, y un hilo, que iba desde el cronometro hasta la lámpara que hay justo detrás, se suelta, y activa la cuenta regresiva de un minuto. Amanda abre los ojos, e intenta quitárselo de la cabeza, absolutamente horrorizada.

**Flashback**

Amanda contiene las lágrimas como puede ante los agentes de policía y vuelve a menear la cabeza. El doctor Gordon, desde fuera, parece muy asustado, impresionado.

-Y entonces vi el cuerpo.-Murmura ella, casi inaudiblemente.

**Flashback**

Amanda, con la trampa aún en la cabeza, se aproxima a un cuerpo inerte en la otra punta de la habitación. Es un hombre con una camiseta negra y pantalones grises. Amanda respira asustada, y le falta poco para echarse a llorar, cuando levanta la camiseta del hombre y ve una gran interrogación dibujada.

-Había un cuchillo.-Cuenta la voz de Amanda. La Amanda del recuerdo coge el cuchillo con ambas manos. La cuenta atrás va por la mitad. Pero entonces, el hombre que hay tirado en el suelo, abre los ojos, y pestañea un par de veces. No puede hablar, ni moverse, pero intenta llamar la atención de Amanda con ruidos que hace sin articular palabra. Amanda coge el cuchillo, lo levanta por encima de su cabeza y lo clava en el estomago del hombre repetidas veces, aunque la sangre le salpique. Sus ganas de vivir le impiden no hacer nada y lo acuchilla.

**Flashback**

Gordon no da crédito a lo que oye, y pone más atención a las palabras de la chica.

-Le había inyectado una sobredosis de opiáceos.-Explica Sing, dejando la prueba encima de la mesa, ante Gordon, en la acostumbrada bolsita de plástico.-No se podía mover ni sentir nada.

-¿Insinúa…-Murmura Gordon-que estaba vivo?

-Así es.-Sing asiente un par de veces con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando te lo quitaste?-Pregunta Tapp, con su voz falsamente dulce. Amanda vuelve a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

**Flashback**

Las manos de Amanda, ensangrentadas, rebuscan entre vísceras e intestinos rojos brillantes. Una pequeña llave plateada cae en sus manos, y busca, desesperadamente, la forma de introducirla y quitarse la trampa-mandíbula de la cabeza. Suelta el candado, se lo quita de la cabeza, y en cuanto toca el suelo, se activa. Amanda cae al suelo, de rodillas, llorando desesperada, con las comisuras de la boca sangrando ligeramente. De repente, una puerta se abre, y una sombra se refleja en la pared. Amanda respira entrecortadamente mientras mira con atención la sombra. Un ruido, parecido al que hace un aparato al moverse cuando está oxidado, se aproxima. El muñeco arlequín entra, pedaleando en un triciclo rojo, y se para a cierta distancia de Amanda. Ella se echa hacia atrás, asustada.

-Enhorabuena. Sigues con vida. La mayoría de la gente no agradece seguir con vida. Pero tú no… Ya no…

**Flashback**

-De hecho tú eres una **drogadicta**.-Tapp dejó a un lado el tono amable, y pronunció aquella palabra como si pretendiera hacer daño. Ella sollozó.- ¿No es cierto, Mandy?- Ella asiente, asustada.-¿Crees que te eligió por eso?-Ella vuelve a asentir, intentando pronunciar la palabra "si". Gordon continúa estupefacto. -¿Le estás agradecida, Mandy?

-Me ayudó.-Dice, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.-Tapp queda descolocado, y mira a Gordon desde detrás del cristal, a pesar de que él no lo ve. Gordon continúa observando, con la boca entre abierta.

*Flashback*

Adam está apoyado sobre una mano, sentado en el suelo, de lado, resaltando su belleza juvenil. Ya no está empapado, está completamente seco, con el pelo revuelto, y algunas manchas de suciedad blancas en la cara y el pelo revuelto, trozos de las paredes del putrefacto baño.

-¿Seguro que es él?-Pregunta a Gordon, asustado.

-Si, estoy seguro.-Contesta este, con ambas piernas estiradas.

-¿Cómo se que me has contado la verdad?-Adam parece ahora muy desconfiado y lo mira fijamente.-Has podido ser tú el que me ha metido aquí.

-Estoy exactamente en la misma situación que estás tú.-Responde, con voz cansada e indiferente.

-Te equivocas-Adam se pone en pie.- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Tienes algo que yo no tengo! ¡Información! ¡Tú sabes quien hace esto!-Adam ha desatado su paranoia, y agarra el trozo de cristal que él mismo rompió del espejo.- ¡O me dices todo lo que está pasando de verdad, o te corto en mil pedazos con esto!-Amenaza. Entonces mira el trozo de cristal. Le da la vuelta una y otra vez, en silencio, y Lawrence lo mira. Entonces Adam mira al espejo, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-No es un espejo.-Gordon se levanta. Adam coge trozos de baldosas rotas del baño y los lanza contra el "espejo". Gordon se cubre con ambos brazos, aunque es imposible que el alcance algún trozo. Adam repite la operación y lo rompe del todo. Se ve un punto rojo a través de un cristal, y ambos se asoman para verlo bien. Es una cámara.

Desde el otro lado se ve la imagen de ambos en el baño, en blanco y negro. Se está viendo desde un monitor de ordenador, en una casa.

-Puedo veros.-Anuncia con tono juguetón una voz, saludando con un guante negro en la mano, a pesar de que ellos no lo oyen.

-¿Pero que es esto?-Pregunta Adam, cansado. -¿Un reality show?

-No me miréis a mí. Yo no puedo ayudaros.-Dice la voz, como si pudieran oírlo.

-¿Puedes oírme? ¿Eh? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?-Pregunta Adam, enfrentándose a la cámara, mientras Gordon se pasea de lado a lado, con una mano en la boca.-Por que yo me lo estoy pasando en grande.-Asegura, con tono irónico, lanzando al puntito rojo más cosas.-Asegúrate de verlo todo.-Repite la operación dos veces más.

-Eso no te servirá de nada.

-¿Quieres que nos siga grabando?

-No lo vas a detener. Por eso no podemos cortar estas cadenas ni romper ese cristal.-Señala con desdén el cristal.-Todas las situaciones posibles han sido estudiadas antes por él.

-Parece que admiras a ese cabrón.

-Para derrotar a algo tienes que comprender que es una maquinaria perfecta. Así se combate la enfermedad.-Gordon lo mira todo, por arriba, a los lados…-La cinta decía que buscásemos una cruz, y tiene que estar en alguna parte de esta habitación. Ayúdame a encontrarla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo cuando tu esposa y tu hija están en peligro? ¡Están en su poder!-El reloj marca las doce y cinco.- ¡Podría estar haciéndoles algo ahora mismo!-Gordon mira las agujas. -¿No has pensado en eso?

-¡Desde luego! Naturalmente que lo he pensado.-Adam da un paso atrás.-Estoy recordando lo último que le he dicho a mi hija.


End file.
